Christmas Party Fun
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: What happens when an unexpected person ends up as Santa at the Christmas party? And some people end up together in the hallway? And why the heck is the new team fighting about stupid stuff? HILSON.


Author's Notes: This was a request for a friend as a Christmas present, and I hope you like it, Katie!

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. or any of its characters.

It was the annual hospital Christmas party and everyone seemed to be having a decent time for once. People were sipping their drinks, getting caught under the mistletoe, and spiking the non-alcoholic drinks. Same as any other party that this group of doctors would throw.

"Okay, so this is just weird" Foreman leaned against a nearby wall by the door.

"What's weird?" Thirteen turned to him, leaning against the same wall.

"House…he's not here" Foreman looked around the room for any trace of the much older doctor.

"Oh…wow" Thirteen crossed her arms, "Huh? I thought it seemed quieter in here."

"Well don't get used to it" Foreman shifted his eyes to the left and focused on two very different doctors, "I think the peace may be disturbed tonight without House."

"Oh jeez, Taub and Kutner" Thirteen smirked as the two of them watched to see what was going on over there.

"CHRISTMAS!" Kutner bellowed.

"HANUKKAH!" Taub countered.

The infamous 'work-buddies' fought about everything. You'd think they were sixteen year old nerds at a convention or something. Nevertheless, the continued still at their ages. And their disputes got more and more public. They would fight over everything. Superman or Batman, Betty or Veronica, Kirk or Picard.

"BUT IT'S JESUS'S BIRTHDAY!" Kutner crossed his arms.

"YOU DON'T EVEN BELIEVE IN JESUS!" Taub yelled back at the younger doctor.

"It gets more entertaining every time" Foreman rose an eyebrow at their display of idiocy.

"Attention everyone" Lisa Cuddy stood on a platform, attempting to gain the attention of the party, "This year, our Santa Claus is set a little differently. To make it interesting, the party committee decided that the doctor with the least clinic hours served will be our honorary Santa Claus." She motioned to the door. She grinned as the door swung open. There in the doorway was a skinny man in a Santa suit, leaning against an oversized 'candy' cane.

Foreman and Thirteen just stared as their boss walked in, clad in a Santa suit. Thirteen tried not to giggle, while Foreman was at a loss for words. Kutner and Taub stopped dead in their debate. Silence struck the room.

"Christmas" Kutner and Taub agreed quietly.

House's expression was, of course, interesting. He rose an eyebrow and slammed down his cane to make a loud clinking sound on the tile floor, "Who wants to be the first 'kiddy' to sit on Santa's lap?"

Cuddy looked at him almost in repulsion and yet somehow amusement. Thirteen looked away as Foreman smirked. Taub and Kutner were still in amazement, staring at their boss bug-eyed. Chase and Cameron, who were in the back of the room, were laughing as quietly as possible, trying not to make a spectacle of themselves. Wilson, who was sitting at a table, rested his head in his palms.

After a few minutes of silence, Wilson got up from his table, still shaking his head, and approached House.

"I told you that you should have served your clinic hours, House" Wilson stood in front of the not-very-jolly Santa, trying to speak in a hushed tone so no one else would hear.

House smiled, "What's that, Jimmy? You wanna go first?"

"House, I didn't—"Gregory House pulled a move that wasn't unexpected for him. He pulled Wilson onto his lap for all to see and in an obviously faked voice, he asked, "And what do you want for Christmas, little boy?" Wilson's face immediately turned a bright shade of red. It was actually pretty close to the red of House's Santa suit. The party guests looked for a moment, but casually went back to their party conversations and talks of promotions and such. It was no longer interesting since it wasn't out of the ordinary anymore.

"What are you doing?" Wilson frantically whispered as he tried to wriggle out of House's grip.

"Playing Santa" House nudged Wilson, "Isn't it fun?"

Wilson took in a few breaths and some moments of silence before speaking again, "Not in front of all these people"

"Oh, they wont care—" House was cut off.

"I would care" Wilson crossed his arms, seemingly not fazed by the fact that he was still sort of in House's grip.

"Oh, I get it" House turned away jokingly, stating his next comeback loudly enough for everyone to hear "You don't love me anymore!"

Wilson's jaw dropped and his face furiously turned red once more. His only reaction was to jump off of House's lap, grab him by the wrist, and yank the Santa-imitator out of the room with him.

"Thank you, thanks you! You've been a great audience!" House managed to yell before forcefully exiting the room.

"What the hell was that?" Wilson loosened his grip on House's wrist.

"Oh c'mon, Jimmy, I was just having some fun," House insisted, "What, are you ashamed of us?" He drawled the question out dramatically.

Wilson, tightening up his grip on House's wrist once more, grabbed the other wrist and did the same thing. The proceeding to push the older man against the closest wall. He drew their faces close together and smiled, "I don't think I could be ashamed of…whatever this is" He whispered as heavy breaths came from House. The Oncologist pushed his hips into the other man's and pressed his lips to the other's neck. House's moans were rough and choppy as Wilson nibbled at his bare flesh. He worked his way up to his lips and let them move together. Soon, their tongues were fully exploring each other's mouths. Wilson let go of House's wrists.

His hands moved, one on House's neck and the other on his lower back. The younger doctor's hand traveled under the other's shirt and lay content on his back. House, now with free hands, ran his fingers through his co-worker's hair. Their lips were still connected. The two of them were getting pretty caught up and often slamming each other against the wall, moving along the hallway as they went. After a few minutes, House was pinned against the wall again, grinning, Wilson went in for another fiery kiss. To his disappointment, he had slammed House into the door and they were now collapsed on top of each other on the floor in the party room.

Guess who turned bright red again? Wilson was caught straddling House as the whole party started to walk over to the scene. He quickly got up and lent House and hand. There were quite a few quizzical expressions, and some not surprised.

"He's my elf" House announced.

"I am not!" Wilson got defensive.

Taub and Kutner, however, were making a little scene of their own.

"PRESENTS!" Kutner yelled.

"CHRISTMAS TREES!" Taub also yelled, trying to be louder.

"What are you guys yelling about this time?" Thirteen decided to ask.

"What's the best Christmas tradition!" Kutner stated.

"I think you're both wrong," Cuddy smirked, "Mistletoe is" She pointed to the rather obvious looking mistletoe in the doorway where House and Wilson were.

The two doctors looked at each other in awe. Wilson looked away, almost embarrassed. House shrugged his shoulders and stepped closer.

"Come to Santa!" House grabbed Wilson and pressed their lips together. At this point, Wilson had given up and given into House. He wrapped his arms around him and continued what they were doing in the hallway.

A couple of guests seemed disturbed by their affection, but most just turned around and ignored it. It was the Holidays, and who could tell House of all people that even he couldn't be happy.


End file.
